Only a Fool Angers a Potter with a Goblin Friend
by dawn257
Summary: Dumbledore goes too far. The line has been crossed. Its time for revenge. Next in the 'Only a' series. Note: I don't own Harry Potter, or make any money from this.


Harry was angry. Very angry.

Upon arriving at Gringotts, he had been quickly rushed into a private room by the goblins and taken to the new bank manager's office. The office was decorated with an odd collection of weaponry and account books. Harry stared for several minutes, but eventually he turned to the manager, and found himself driven to stare even more.

"Griphook?!"

"Good day, Mr. Potter. Yes, I recently took over as manager. Now sit, we have much to discuss."

Harry sat down on the chair before the desk, still dazed by the events of his 'quick trip to pick up gallons for school supplies.' "What's wrong Griphoo- err. Sir."

"Nothing anymore, we've dealt with it. Finally. We've unfortunately had a problem for the last few years, the former manager was being controlled by a belligerent wizard who believed it was his right to decide the fate of other's gold. We were forced to kill Former Manager Gapclaw, but we now have to deal with the wizard."

"Who could possibly force you goblins to do- Voldemort?"

"No. Think closer to home and more hidden."

Harry was silent for a minute, but quickly remembered all the manipulations of his life, "Dumbledore?"

"Correct. We estimate that he has stolen fifteen million galleons from you, don't worry we retrieved them, and that he has kept your inheritance from you. We feel it is best, as you were the client most strongly harmed, to ask you what should be done with him. We vote for slow torture, but if you have a better-"

"Does the Wizarding World have a stock exchange like the Muggle world does?"

"Yes?"

"Good, I want to buy all the shares of _____ company."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand later. Slow torture."

"It better be good, I don't see how though."

"Know thy enemy." Harry smirked evilly.

Three days, on the morning after the sorting feast, a loud shriek rocked the Great Hall.

Every eye turned to the head table, where the headmaster had suddenly aged twenty years as he stared at the Daily Prophet before him. Suddenly, he stood and fled the hall.

Leaning over Professor Snape picked up the newspaper. There was silence for a minute, than evil laughter filled the air. As he left the hall, a school of teachers and students would forever swear there was a skip in his step that day.

McGonagall picked up the paper and scanned the article, a grin quickly forming. She'd asked to take Harry to Gringott's for Inheritance testing, and found out about Dumbledore's thieving several days before, but could not warn him.

Smirking, she began to read the article aloud to the hall,

"_Dear Readers,_

_I am sure the majority of us with tastebuds will not care, but for those of us without, it is a sad day. It comes with sadness in our hearts to announce the closing of the Lemon Drop Factory. Recently, the factory, which had amazingly, been surviving off the purchases of one customer, was sold for just a few hundred galleons. The new owner has decided, given the age of the customer and the unlikely prospects of new customers before his death, to shut down the factory. Though the owner has not decided what he shall do with the factory, he is known to have an interest in Quidditch, so the new factory may make Quidditch products. It comes with unheavy hearts, that we the people must say goodbye to a candy that has been so well-loved by so very very few for so very very long. The owner did say, "I have decided that the remaining bags of candy already produced, but unsold, shall be sold to the Goblins. They seem to have taken a shine for the candies, and say, "Not for a knut will we sell a Lemon Drop. Five galleons a piece." Mayhap the one customer may strike a deal with them. Who knows?" The new owner is also quoted as saying, "Revenge is much sweeter than Lemon Drops." My most unsincerest apologizes dear readers, at the loss of such a vital company in our dear world,_

_Your ever reliable reporter,_

_Rita Skeeter."_


End file.
